Home Again
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: AU: 28 year old Wendy Darling has grown up to become a successful police woman in NYC. Having forgotten all about Neverland and who she once was, she accepts a job in Storybrooke to keep an eye on an old friend with an appetite for revenge. Hook x Wendy pairing (Darling Hook). Rated T for language and sexual references, will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't do this alone, Miss Swan." Regina insisted as the stubborn blonde paced her office.

"With all due respect, I slayed a damn dragon, Madam Mayor." Emma replied easily as she stopped in front of her sometimes ally.

"Miss Swan, I doubt very highly that you are prepared to deal with a homicidal man such as Hook. He will stop at nothing til he gets what he wants which is Mr. Gold dead. You, as sheriff, are responsible for his protection whether you like it or not." Regina said as the two women were now almost nose to nose.

"Who could you possibly suggest to be my partner?" Emma asked reluctantly.

"There is something you do not know about our charming pirate captain..." Regina began as she walked towards the window and stared out of it to gaze upon her apple tree, still recovering from Emma's attack on its limbs.

"Captain Hook, as you know from the fairytale, is from a place called Neverland. A land where one does not grow old..." She continued before turning back to Emma.

"...what you don't know, is that Hook is a man of many identities. Hook...Killian Jones...and lastly, Peter." Regina concluded.

"Peter? What? Like Peter Pan? How the hell is that even possible? Isn't Peter Pan a young boy...how could Peter also be a grown man?" Emma asked.

"Peter was a boy who made the mistake of leaving...once he returned as a man, his childhood identity returned as his sole enemy, someone who he sought to punish for betraying what was in his own heart. Basically, Hook was at war with himself. Now that Hook is here, Peter still remains...deep inside of his psyche." Regina said as she sat at her desk.

"What does this have to do with anything, Regina?" Emma asked exasperated.

"Peter Pan had a weakness, his one true love...hence, Hook has a weakness. We need to exploit it to defeat him." Regina said.

Emma stared blankly at Regina like she was speaking in tongues.

"Think about it, Emma...Peter Pan...Wendy..." Regina said, hoping Emma would get the correlation.

"Wendy exists in this world?" Emma replied.

"Indeed she does...with no knowledge of former experiences in Neverland. And luckily for you, she will be a fine addition to this department." Regina smiled as she dug through her draw and pulled out a manilla folder and tossed it onto the desk towards Emma who eyed it suspiciously.

Sheriff Swan picked up the folder and began to rummage through the contents. Inside were newspaper clippings of Officer Wendy Darling of the New York City Police Department and articles on her and her many heroics. A few clippings came paired with a picture of the woman. She looked in her mid-twenties, had long dark hair and what appeared to be light eyes. She was very beautiful and from the articles she appeared fearless and strong. A fine partner...

...for someone else.

"So, what is she coming here for? To lure him in? To distract him?" Emma asked as she put the folder down onto the desk once more.

"Exactly. I'm hoping that once he sees her, he'll remember her again._ Peter _will remember her. Hook has fought for so long to suppress Peter that it may take some doing, but I'm praying that this gamble will pay off...it's a long shot but if anything, you will gain a great partner to share your workload. Her skills will be of great use even if my plan doesn't work out." The mayor smiled.

Emma sighed. A partner? She had been a one woman show for so long that she just knew it would be hard to split the work. To trust another person with her life.

"Is she really that good? I mean, she's just ordinary NYPD...why's she so special?" Emma scoffed.

"Emma, this woman has been sought after by the government, the military...New York and Los Angeles SWAT want her so badly _they_ call _her._ She gets the job done by any means. That's a woman you want on your side, believe me." Regina explained.

"And she just happened to accept your offer out of all the offers out there. Why?" Emma replied skeptically.

"I made her an offer she couldn't refuse." Regina said in her best Marlon Brando voice. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I offered to triple her salary." Regina shrugged.

"I should've known." Emma said, knowing Regina and her way of trying to buy people and their loyalty.

"So when am I to expect Officer Darling?" Emma asked.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early." Regina smiled up at the blonde in front of her desk.

"Bu-" Emma began.

"That will be all, Miss Swan." Regina replied dismissively, not wanting to hear another word.

Emma mumbled under her breath as she left the Mayors office and stepped outside towards her yellow Bug. Regina's plan was slightly far-fetched, but perhaps it might work.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat at her desk, typing up reports and zoning out as she stared at the computer screen ahead of her. Her eyes were beginning to cross.

Her attention was stolen from her work as she heard the thumping bass of a car stereo system coming down the road...getting closer and closer...

"What the hell..." Emma grimaced as she got up and walked outside to see what the commotion was. She watched as a black Cadillac Escalade with New York plates pulled up to the station, hip hop music blaring from the speakers and the bass feeling like a low-level tremor on the ground. The truck parked moments later and the engine turned off. The driver's side door opened and out came a young woman...Officer Darling.

"Sheriff Swan?" The young woman smiled, taking off her reflective aviator sunglasses as she approached. She was dressed in dark denim skinny jeans, tall black leather boots, a simple grey crewneck tee and a black leather jacket. Emma noticed a sleek matte black gun and monogrammed leather holster strapped to her thigh, cuffs hanging from her belt. In her hand, a large duffel bag which she hoisted onto her shoulder as she walked over.

She kind of reminded Emma of herself...perhaps a bit more fashionable and high-tech.

"Yes...you must be Officer Darling, welcome." Emma stated, not exactly enthused but trying to sound friendly.

"Yea, great to be here." Wendy replied with a smile that went straight to her blue eyes as she extended her hand to eagerly shake Emma's.

Was this woman always so genuine and happy?

"Happy to have you. Come on inside, I made coffee." Emma lied through a smile. Wendy nodded and followed the Sheriff's lead.

Once inside, Wendy paused to look around...this was definitely different from New York. There were 2 basic looking desks...one empty and one littered with papers and files, a well-worn holding cell in the corner, tons of metal file cabinets and a lounge with a TV, couch and a coffee machine.

"Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore, eh?" Wendy joked as she looked around.

"Oh yea, I'm sure this is a step down as far as facility...but we're a small town." Emma replied defensively.

"A small town with big problems, I hear." Wendy confirmed. Emma nodded.

"So, your mayor seems to think I can be of some help. I'm excited to help. I love a good challenge." Wendy replied with that easy and relaxed smile that seemed to already annoy Emma.

"Regina tells me you're quite a hero." Emma said as she poured two cups of coffee.

Wendy shrugged.

"I do the job I signed up for, you know. I've made public service my life. The world is a scary place full of corruption, especially in our police forces...I pride myself in being one of the good ones. It's my passion to serve and protect the people." Wendy said easily.

Did this chick have that speech prepared? And did she always sound so damn genuine all the damn time?

_I get it, you love your job._

Emma wanted to roll her eyes but instead she smiled and handed her new partner her coffee. Wendy nodded her thanks and fixed her coffee the way she liked: 2 sugars and a splash of cream.

_Lightweight..._

Emma smirked inwardly as she took a sip of her black coffee.

"I don't suppose there are lockers? Or a fitness facility?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Only lockers you'll find are down the street at Storybrooke High School." Emma replied.

"Oh." Wendy said, seeming disappointed by the lack of luxury at the station.

"Guess I've been spoiled in New York, eh?" Wendy joked half heartedly.

"Guess so." Emma shrugged.

After letting Wendy set up her desk, Emma gave her her new badge and the two set out to get the newcomer familiar with the town and its people.

* * *

At Granny's...

The bell on the door started to jingle as Emma entered the diner, Wendy following casually behind. It seemed that everyone's attention immediately was drawn to the unfamiliar brunette who seemed right at home everywhere Emma took her.

Of course she just _had_ to be so friendly and likable. This was a characteristic that Emma wasn't ready for especially after how long it took for her to be accepted when she first came into town. Emma couldn't help but be jealous. Why should the newbie have it so easy?

"Emma, how are you?" Granny smiled from behind the counter as Emma and Wendy sat on the stools.

"Doing just fine. Granny, this is Officer Wendy Darling, she's working with me as an added town security measure." Emma replied. Instantly, Granny smiled and reached out to shake Wendy's hand.

"Where do you come from, Officer Darling?" Granny asked eagerly. Emma knew to expect this high interest in her new partner from everyone, she just wondered how quickly it would get old for her to hear it.

"New York City, Ma'am. Served with the NYPD for 8 years." Wendy smiled disarmingly. Regina was spot on about her. There was something utterly charming about Wendy. Perhaps she would be useful in capturing Hook, but then again, Hook was equally charming...when he wanted to be.

"It's an honor to have you here in our little town, Officer. Would you like anything to eat? Soup? Salad? On the house." Granny replied happily.

"That's very kind of you..." Wendy began.

"Call me Granny, dear." Granny said.

"That's very kind of you, Granny. But I think I'm ok for now." Wendy politely declined.

"Nonsense. I'll at least have Ruby bring you a grilled cheese, do you like sweet potato fries, dear? Homemade." Granny said, not taking no for an answer.

"I love sweet potato fries." Wendy grinned. Granny nodded and went off to tell Ruby the order, completely forgetting to ask Emma if she was hungry as she usually had.

_Hmph..._

Moments later, Ruby came sauntering up with Wendy's food. She introduced herself to Wendy before even noticing Emma was there.

"Oh, hey, Emma! Hungry?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"No." Emma mumbled childishly.

In about 4 hours, most of the townspeople were infatuated with Officer Darling, and much to Emma's dismay, Henry had taken an immediate shine to her, too.

That was simply going too far.

"Listen, I know you're not exactly thrilled to have a partner...but I know you care about this town. So, at least be glad to have one more person around who genuinely wants to help out around here, ok?" Wendy finally said, having noticed Emma's attitude throughout the day.

Emma sighed.

_Am I really that easy to read? Geez...maybe Hook was right. Maybe I really am an open book._

"You sure you care and that this has nothing to do with your tripled salary?" Emma quipped.

"The offer was sweet and I needed a break from the hustle and bustle. Wanted to try something new. Different. Is that so wrong?" She asked.

"I guess not..." Emma replied.

"And, I know you just met me, but I really hope that we can become friendly. We're partners. Gotta learn to trust each other, right?" Wendy reasoned.

"You're right." Emma nodded hesitantly.

"Ok...well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow...thanks for showing me around town." Wendy replied softly as she tugged her jacket on.

"You're welcome. See you at 8 am sharp tomorrow." Emma said as her partner nodded and left the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Down at the marina...

Hook had lain low since his arrival into Storybrooke and had been very carefully watching Rumpelstiltskin, trying very stealthily to nail down the mans routine.

He'd walk to work around 7:45, stopping at Granny's for coffee along the way.

He'd arrive at his shop around 8 am.

Belle would come and bring him lunch at exactly noon when he'd close the shop for an hour.

Shop would re-open at 1 and then it would close for the night at 8pm.

Then, he would walk the short walk home.

It was a pretty simple routine. Sometimes he would change it up here and there, but Hook had the basics down.

Today, Rumpelstiltskin had received a visit from Emma Swan and another young woman whom Hook had never seen in town before. It was his understanding that Storybrooke never received visitors and this gave him cause to want to check this woman out. To make sure it was just a coincidence that she had come to town and not yet another roadblock on his path to revenge.

Nothing would stop him from getting his vindication. He owed it to Milah.

* * *

Wendy was on her way to the station when she decided to stop at Granny's for a cup of coffee. She pulled her truck up to the curb and got out. It was a cloudy, dreary day in the strange town. She felt eyes on her everywhere she went.

Determined to make today a good day, she held her head high and walked into the diner.

Henry looked up from the story book when he saw Officer Darling come in through the front door. He smiled as he watched her approach the counter, briefly conversing with Ruby before sitting down.

"Miss Wendy!" Henry smiled as he walked up to her and tugged on her jacket.

The brunette turned and looked down at the boy beside her.

"Hey there, don't you have school, kid?" She smiled.

"In a little, I always stop here for breakfast and hot chocolate. Wanna sit with me?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not. I don't have to be at the station for a while." Wendy replied just as Ruby brought out her buttered croissant and coffee. Henry smiled and led her to the table.

"Awfully big book you got there, kid." Wendy noticed as she sat down. The large book rested on the table beside his backpack and was flipped open to a particular page of interest.

"It's not just a book." Henry smiled as if knowing something she didn't. Wendy chuckled and took a sip of her coffee.

"I know who you are." Henry replied matter of factly.

"Oh? Who exactly am I?" Wendy asked, curious.

"Wendy Darling...you're in this book, you know." He replied easily as he pointed at the book beside him. Wendy's brow furrowed as she glanced at the book entitled "Once Upon a Time". It looked worn and well used, like it was ancient.

"What do you mean _in_ it?" She asked.

"You have to know the story of Peter Pan? Lost Boys? Tinkerbell? Wendy?" Henry pressed eagerly. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

She had gotten this most of her life. She sometimes hated her parents for giving her this name. Everywhere she went, someone would mention the story of the boy who never grew up. It was silly. They were just fairytales.

"It's just a name. I'm not the "real" Wendy...if she were real, that is." Wendy assured the boy.

"Shows how much _you_ know..." He said under his breath.

"So...your mother, Emma...is she always so..." Wendy began.

"Yea, she is...but, don't worry, she'll warm up to you." The boy replied with a reassuring smile. Wendy nodded slowly and reconsidered her cup of coffee.

"Wanna walk me to the bus?" Henry asked as he shut the book and scarfed down the rest of his bagel.

"Sure." She said as she took another sip of coffee and got up. Henry slipped on his backpack and clutched his book under his arm. Wendy grabbed her croissant off the plate and took it with them as they walked out the front door.

"Did my mom tell you why you're here?" Henry asked.

"Not quite...I think she is going to brief me today...actually, I'll be late if I don't head over there soon." Wendy replied as she walked him towards the bus stop where his classmates had gathered.

"I'll see you around." Henry smiled as he waved goodbye, rushing towards the bus. Wendy smiled and waved back before walking to her truck and heading to the station.

* * *

It was 8:06 and Emma was standing in front of the station. What little patience she had was already wearing thin. She knew she should probably cut her some slack, but for some reason...she just couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that she was Hook's true love from another time...not that it made her jealous or anything...

...she just hated that this newbie had an advantage that she did not.

At that moment, Wendy's truck pulled up in front of the station.

"Sorry, sorry...stopped for coffee, met up with your boy and we got to talking...he wanted me to walk him to the bus stop." Wendy explained immediately as she got out, clutching a half eaten croissant in her hand.

"Henry does like to stall on the way to school..." Emma nodded. That did sound like something Henry would do so she let it slide.

"Kid has a vivid imagination..." Wendy chuckled as she walked up the front steps and past Emma whose jaw hung open before following her inside.

What had he told her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. Sunday's episode definitely reminded me to start writing it again! That shadow creeped the hell out of me though...just sayin'.**

**Superdani4Ever - This story is a little AU, so Milah will have existed, but not have been Hook's one True Love. I like the idea of him finding love as a boy, as Peter Pan and sort of becoming who he was through the loss of Wendy. Milah is dead but that wasn't what made him become Hook...at least, not in my little AU world haha**

**Hope you like the chapter! Review, por favor? It makes me smile!**

* * *

"So, shall we get to the briefing?" Wendy smiled as she gulped down the rest of her croissant, wiping the crumbs from the corner of her mouth when she was done.

Ah...the briefing. Emma had stayed up all night trying to figure out a way to tell, basically the New York version of herself, about Storybrooke...magic...Captain Hook...fairytales. She started to wonder if maybe she should enlist Henry's help but that might come off as weird to the newcomer.

She needed a plan B. But, she couldn't think of one. So, Emma decided to wing it.

"So, exactly who am I after?" Wendy asked as she got settled.

"A man named Killian Jones. He has been a very violent, destructive nuisance to this town..." Emma replied.

"He must be very dangerous...what makes you think I can find him?" Wendy asked.

"Our mayor seems to think you're fearless...you'll do anything to find what you're after. Is she right? Will you?" Emma asked.

"Of course I will." Wendy replied easily.

"Finding him is not the issue. What you need to do is distract him...keep him in line and out of trouble." Emma finished.

_You're the only one who'll be able to do it...please understand..._

"I'm up for the challenge." Wendy smiled.

Emma sighed and considered her next words carefully.

"This is going to come off as a bit odd...so, I'm begging you to keep an open mind and simply listen to what I'm telling you, okay?" Emma asked the brunette in front of her, casually reclining in her office chair.

"Okay..." Wendy said slowly.

Emma took a deep breath as she proceeded to unravel the facts about Storybrooke...its past...the Enchanted Forest...all of the towns inhabitants.

Snow White.

Prince Charming.

Jiminy Cricket.

Captain Hook.

The Blue Fairy.

Okay, so Emma realized how crazy she sounded. She remembered having to hear this explanation when she first got to town. It took Henry nearly dying by ingesting a poisoned apple pastry given to her by none other than The Evil Queen to finally make her believe.

* * *

"Do you think I'm crazy yet?" Emma asked, her brows knitted together closely as she watched Wendy's face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Wendy replied as she pushed away from her desk and stood, her chair rolling a few feet behind her in her haste.

"What? No!" Emma replied, her tone beseeching.

"I can't believe I gave up everything...for a paycheck." Wendy sighed as she started gathering her things. Throwing her stuff into the very same box she had unpacked them from the day before.

"I could've been Captain had I stayed 5 more years and I gave it all away to help you here..." Wendy sighed, running a hand through her thick brown hair.

"Your mayor can keep the money..." She told Emma pointedly, her blue eyes flashing up at her showing her degree of upset.

"Wait...please, you gotta let me explain this better...I'm approaching this all wrong..." Emma sighed, pacing as she considered the drastic measure it would take to make her stay.

Magic.

She would have to see it for herself.

"I'm going back to New York. This is cra-" Wendy mumbled under her breath, tossing a small framed photograph into the box.

"Just...stay!" Emma cried out as a rush of warmth came over her body and an almost silver flash of light shot out of her and towards Wendy, immobilizing the woman where she stood.

"What the hell?!" Wendy shrieked with wide eyes.

"Good, I got your attention." Emma sighed.

"Uh, ya think?!" Wendy cried out, unable to move from the spot she was currently in, the only thing able to move was her head so she could talk.

"Well, you're as stubborn as I was...this is what it took to get my attention." The Savior shrugged.

Then, there was an extended moment of silence.

"So, what now? Do we think happy thoughts and go to Neverland?" Wendy asked sarcastically, breaking the awkward silence.

"Funny you should mention Neverland..." Emma began as Wendy groaned.

"Christ! Not you, too! What is with everything thinking I'm from there...I'm 28 years old...Peter Pan was written, when? In like 1900?" Wendy reasoned.

"Or, you could have returned from there a few years ago...time in Neverland is slower than here. Months there can feel like a minute here...or so I've been told. Well, I guess I've seen proof of it. Hook would've been dead about 10 times over by now if it weren't true..." Emma replied more to herself than to the newcomer in front of her.

"Can you, like, let me move, please? I need a drink." Wendy sighed, looking helpless in her current motionless state.

"Oh, yea...sorry." Emma replied, releasing her magical hold on the woman. Despite being released, Wendy stayed put...visibly shaken but what she had just seen and more so by what Emma was trying to say.

Could it be true?

Could she really be from Neverland?

"How can I be from there and not remember it? I think I'd remember something like that..." Wendy said, her eyes now big and confused as Emma walked over to her, gently put a hand on her shoulder and tugged her chair back over and urged her to sit. Wendy finally bent her knees and came to a very stiff sitting position, staring straight ahead.

She didn't strike Emma as the type to be shaken up by anything.

_A chink in the armour, prehaps._

"Or maybe not...Neverland is a very different place. Its magic is one I am a little unfamiliar with." Emma explained as she went to her desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"Hell, I'm barely familiar with the magic here." Emma chuckled as she poured her partner a drink and handed it to her. When Wendy didn't reach out for it, Emma set it on the desk in front of her and crouched down beside the brunette.

"So, you're really saying that I'm Wendy Darling...like, the _real _one." Wendy stated.

Emma nodded twice.

"From Neverland." Wendy said.

Another nod.

"Where's Peter Pan, then?" She asked.

"That part is tricky...you see, he has sort of adapted another...shall we say, _persona_." Emma answered carefully.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, turning to finally look at Emma again.

"Peter left Neverland to look for you...when he couldn't find you, he returned to Neverland. But, he had aged in his time away..." Emma began.

"He grew up?" Wendy surmised.

"Yea...and, I assume his welcoming back wasn't very warm...he became the thing Peter despised most. An adult. Hardened by heartbreak, his innocence stripped of him once he had lost his one True Love..." Emma continued, trying to remember exactly the way Regina told the story to her.

"His true love?" Wendy asked before her face softened upon realization.

"Me?" She replied.

Emma nodded.

"Who did Peter become?" She asked softly.

"He became Captain Hook." Emma answered.

"I think I'm ready for that drink now." Wendy gulped hard, her eyes darting to the desk where the drink Emma had poured her rested. Emma nodded and handed it to her, watching as she drank slowly...taking everything in and not speaking for a very long time.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I need more than this story to believe all of this." Wendy said softly, gesturing around her with her free hand.

"I understand." Emma replied, standing once again and leaning against Wendy's desk.

"...and I'm supposed to be cool with this all just happening around me...Snow White and Prince Charming are just chilling at a diner having lunch while Belle from Beauty and the Beast runs the town library..." Wendy finished.

"Look, I was saying the same things a year ago. I didn't believe it either. It took me finally seeing with my own eyes to finally believe. I'm doing you a favor in telling you now, this knowledge will serve you later on." Emma assured Wendy who was sitting rather stoic in front of her, grasping her drink til her knuckles turned white.

"...you made the right choice in coming here. I promise. Please...just see for yourself. Give it time. I promise, nothing I've said is a lie." Emma reassured her.

Wendy nodded.

"Why don't we pay the Mayor a visit? Maybe she can help jog your memory." The Savior suggested.

"You mean The Evil Queen?" Wendy chuckled and Emma shrugged.

"It can't hurt." She replied easily.

Wendy nodded once as she wondered to herself what the hell had she just signed up for.


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Judi92 - Thanks for taking the time to review! I can't wait for Hook and Wendy as well, it may take a chapter or two but it'll be fun when they remember who they were!**

**Castiel Angel Heart - I wanted her reaction to be similar to Emma's, her attitude towards everything. Skeptical but still kind of curious. I hoped I wrote it well lol**

**Enjoy the chapter! xoxox**

* * *

Bored with watching the Crocodile, Killian lazily leaned back in his seat. Smee had been kind enough to bring him what was known in this land as a "camping chair" equipped with a cup holder which Killian used to hold his flask of rum.

The grey clouds that had filled the sky earlier in the day had made way to brilliant blue and sparkling sunshine. Never one to resist a clear day, the pirate soaked up some vitamin D and let the sun warm his skin as he shed his leather jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

On the streets below his post, he could hear muffled conversation. Two female voices...one belonging to a certain Swan girl. Emma Swan. The other was unfamiliar, perhaps the young woman Swan was with the day before.

Killian's ears perked up curiously as he got up from his seat and grabbed his spyglass to get a closer look and perhaps listen in.

The spyglass brought into view Emma and the stranger. Emma looking as beautiful and sarcastic as ever while the other looked around curiously as they walked, examining everything around her closely.

The woman was about Emma's age, it seemed, with long, wavy brown hair that swirled behind her occasionally as the wind picked up. She was a beauty. An exquisite face with oddly familiar eyes and full pink lips.

The pirate cocked his head to the side as he considered her. There was something about this woman that he just couldn't place in his mind. It drove him crazy because he was certain he would remember a face like hers despite his 300 years of existence.

Perhaps, he thought, he could put his dutiful watch of the Crocodile on hold til tomorrow.

Today, he would learn more about this beautiful stranger.

* * *

**The Mayor's Office - Downtown Storybrooke**

"Ah, am I finally meeting the infamous Officer Wendy Darling?" Regina smiled as she looked up from her desk and rose to her feet, coming around to the front and approaching the two women who had just entered.

"Mayor Mills." Wendy nodded once as she shook Regina's extended hand warily.

"I see you've told her..." Regina chuckled, aptly noting Wendy's pensiveness.

"She may have seen my magic, too." Emma replied with a little smirk.

"Yea, about that...how the hell do you even have magic?" Wendy asked, her voice coming back strong again.

"Emma must've told you who she is." Regina answered the brunette.

Wendy simply stared back.

"Emma is the product of what we call True Love, the most powerful magic in any land. Though her parents, Snow and Charming may not have magic...the product of their love does. Meaning Emma." Regina explained, almost painfully. The fact that Snow had found and kept her True Love even in this land was still a hard pill to swallow even after all they'd been through.

It was something she was still learning to suppress. The need to seek her revenge against Snow for the loss of Daniel. For the death of her mother, Cora. But as things had taken a downward turn in Storybrooke, the love Snow still had for Regina could not be ignored...and the realization of this kept Regina from her revenge.

It made good lighten her heart...if only just a little.

"I'm sorry if I have a hard time with this...it-it's a lot to take in." Wendy said.

"That's understandable. Emma and I are here to answer any questions you may have." Regina smiled kindly and Wendy nodded twice.

"So, what brings you both here?" Regina asked, knowing there was something specific.

"Thought maybe you could jog Wendy's memory a bit, help her out and speed up the process." Emma replied as she leaned against Regina's desk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unfortunately, Miss Swan, I don't think there's much I can do on my end. She needs to remember on her own. We can tell her all we want, but she'll never truly believe until she remembers who she was. It'll take something drastic to do that, to trigger Wendy's memory...which is why I'd like for her to meet our pirate Captain sooner rather than later." Regina said casually, picking up and toying with an apple from a bowl on her desk.

Emma knew where to find Hook. The docks, the Jolly Roger, even sometimes Granny's because even a pirate needed to eat. She was hoping that today, he'd be his charming self instead of the murderous revenge seeking pirate she had seen too many times before.

It had been about 3 weeks without an incident. 3 weeks prior, however, Hook had broken into Mr. Gold's pawn shop and ransacked the place. Perhaps to remind him that he wasn't safe there, that Hook could come for him at any moment he wished.

The pirate had a thing for dramatics.

In the 3 weeks since then, Hook had lain low. Had almost blended in with the town. He'd come to the station and harass Emma from time to time or go to Granny's to eat or have a beer and flirt with Ruby, but Emma and Regina both knew something needed to be done. Hook was still planning his revenge, despite the calmness of the last few weeks.

It needed to come to an end permanently so the town could at last have a little bit of peace after so much violence and sadness. Both Emma and Regina could at least agree on that. The town was tired of fighting.

That was where Wendy factored in.

She would bring the peace.

They hoped.

"Wait, we're going to see him today?!" Wendy asked incredulously.

First she gets frozen by magic. Then she gets told all this fairytale nonsense...and now she was supposed to meet the man who was turned basically into an evil villain because they were in love and had been separated?

Wendy had been through many a crisis. She had disarmed homemade bombs under pressure and the threat of her failure causing the death of innocent people. She had been involved in shoot outs in crowded city streets. She had probably almost died more times than she was comfortable admitting...and yet, this frightened her.

"I think it would be best for you to meet him now when things are calm." Emma said as she pushed off of Regina's desk and walked back over to Wendy.

"What if he doesn't remember?" She asked, shifting in the spot where she stood.

"Well, you don't remember either...but, you two still have to meet in order to make any kind of progress. Otherwise, this is pointless." Regina laughed to herself.

"I just didn't think we'd start so soon." Wendy said softly.

"You're going to be alright. I promise. I'll be there the whole time." Emma reassured her in a kind tone that she was surprised she even used.

"Can we at least get lunch first?" Wendy sighed with a chuckle.

"Yea, we can go to Granny's." Emma smiled as she turned to leave. Wendy joined her when Regina placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Here, take this for the road." Regina smiled sugary sweet, extending to her the apple in her hand. Wendy nodded and took it before she met Emma outside.

Emma spied the apple in Wendy's hand and snatched it from her cautiously.

"Never eat these...just in case." Emma instructed. Wendy's eyes went wide before she tossed the apple into the bushes and the pair walked off in the direction of Granny's.

Little did they know...they were not alone.

* * *

**Review?**

**A/N :Just a reminder that this story is AU, a lot in the show has happened. Pretty much everything except Greg and Tamara (Who I can do without, quite frankly lol). Neal isn't in Storybrooke...he may show up eventually. They haven't gone to Neverland. Belle is Lacey though, because Hook did still shoot her. **

**Milah was not Hook's True Love, however, but he did love her in a time when he thought himself incapable of it and is still seeking revenge for her death. He does still have a code of honor, afterall.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think it's going to be a two chapter update kind of day. I wrote chapters 6 and 7 last night, I just have to edit 7 and will have it up shortly :)**

**Thanks to those who have recently followed and reviewed!**

* * *

"Officers!" Granny smiled from behind the counter as she waved. Wendy cracked the first real smile she had smiled all day as they approached and sat down. Wendy could see this woman becoming a real saving grace amidst all the madness of Storybrooke. It seemed Granny was always cheerful and kind, with a listening ear and a fresh cup of coffee at all times. A mother figure to all and something Wendy knew she'd need in this strange town.

"Hey, Granny." Emma replied with a grin as she examined the pastries in the glass dome beside her.

"How are you, Granny?" Wendy asked, shrugging off her leather jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair.

"I'm doing just fine. What kind of adventures are you two getting into today?" The older woman asked as she pulled out two coffee cups knowingly and began to fill them.

"Well, consider Wendy officially filled in on Storybrooke, for starters." Emma replied as she took the cup and sipped the dark liquid inside slowly.

"Ah, are you alright, dear? Emma, the poor thing looks overwhelmed." Granny said, her voice full of concern as she pulled out a plate and put a chocolate chip cookie on it, sliding it over to Wendy.

"I'm ok, Granny. Just taking it all in...what is it that alcoholics say, 'one day at a time'?" Wendy chuckled nervously, her hand holding the edges of the plate as she considered the cookie on it.

"I thought that was drug addicts." Ruby chimed in with a grin as she walked over. Emma laughed to herself.

"So...who are you guys supposed to be?" Wendy asked curious as she poured creamer into her coffee and stirred in some sugar, the black drink turning a medium brown as she mixed it slowly.

"Well, I'm just Ruby's grandmother...we called Ruby 'Red' back in the Enchanted Forest...she has a special gift." Granny began, glancing at Ruby.

"What's that?" Wendy asked Ruby who leaned in close as if ready to share a secret.

"I can change into a wolf." Ruby smirked.

"So you're Red Riding Hood _and_ the wolf?" Wendy asked, her brow raised quizzically.

"Essentially." Ruby winked as she slid a menu over to Wendy.

"This is crazy." Wendy said to herself as she took a bite of her cookie and glanced over the menu in front of her.

Just then, the bell to the front door jingled and Emma turned casually to see who had entered...and low and behold, it was the man of the hour.

Captain Hook.

Killian Jones.

And most importantly, Peter Pan.

Emma used her elbow to nudge Wendy into alertness, but the brunette didn't take the hint and kept reading her menu.

"I'm guessing that the seafood here has to be pretty good?" Wendy said to Granny who smiled and nodded.

"You should try the Clam Chowder." Ruby smiled before she walked off and went to tend to Hook as he sat down beside Emma.

"Hello, love." Killian replied easily to the leggy brunette in front of him.

"Coffee?" Ruby asked nonchalantly, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Yes, please." Killian said softly before turning to Emma.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite defender of the peace!" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Hook." Emma acknowledged with a nod.

"What manner of crime are we fighting today, lass?" He asked with a chuckle. It really got under Emma's skin that her job was nothing but a joke to him. As if she wasn't necessary in Storybrooke. Or perhaps it was a way of urging her to quit, to spare her the anxiety of dealing with his continuous shenanigans. Emma couldn't be sure, but at any rate, it was annoying as hell.

"I don't know. Depends what you've done today, Hook." Emma answered flatly.

"Ah, nothing yet, but the day is still young." The pirate winked before taking a sip of his coffee and ordering a tuna sandwich with french fries.

Just then, Wendy's cell phone went off and she excused herself to take the call outside.

"Emma...who is she?" Killian asked curiously, his eyes following the brunette as she stepped away.

"Why, Hook? Looking for a date?" Emma smirked as Ruby brought her usual lunch order: a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and Wendy's bowl of chowder.

"She...she just strikes me as familiar." Killian answered, his eyes still on the door Wendy had walked out of, watching her pace in front of the window with her cellphone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she talked to whomever was on the other end.

Emma smiled at that.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself." Emma suggested as she took a bite of her burger.

"Oh, I plan to." Killian promised with a grin.

"Easy, tiger." Emma said as she shook her head.

Wendy soon walked back in, tucking her phone into her back pocket as Killian turned in his chair and smiled at her charmingly.

"Who might you be, my lovely?" He asked Wendy.

"Oh, ummm, Wendy...Wendy Darling. And you are?" Wendy asked, extending her hand to him which he then made the effort to get out of his seat to take as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Killian Jones, welcome to Storybrooke, lass." He practically purred in a tone Emma hadn't ever heard him use before, bowing slightly in a gesture befitting his proper upbringing.

Some things Killian just couldn't forget.

Wendy blushed as their eyes met. Blue looking at blue, his more bright than any pair she had ever seen before. The man more handsome than Emma's surveillance photo's had shown. He had hair that was perfectly imperfect. It looked as though he had just finished making love; a ladies fingers having played with the silky black strands in their passion. The light stubble that covered his cheeks and jaw was just the right amount...and then, there was all that leather...he looked downright sinful and yet so beautiful.

The way everyone had described him made him sound like a complete misfit, free of any compassion and kindness...yet there he was being a gentleman. Kissing her hand. Bowing.

Emma cleared her throat loudly and Ruby choked back a laugh as the two broke their gaze finally.

"So, Wendy is my new deputy, Hook. I trust you'll not give her as hard a time as you have given me." Emma replied as he returned to his seat.

"Why _ever_ would I do that? You're the only one I wish to bother, Swan." Killian replied playfully, his eyes finally going back to Emma, but only briefly.

"Right." Emma deadpanned as she went back to her burger.

"So, Miss Wendy...where do you come from?" Killian asked, leaning to the side to see past Emma who sat between the two long lost lovers.

It was amusing to Emma to see this. Hook may not have remembered who Wendy was nor did Wendy remember Hook, but even Emma felt the connection between them instantly. Watching Hook try to figure out who she was, was entertaining to say the least.

"New York." Wendy replied, not giving too much away. As charming as the man was, she still knew he was dangerous, despite the fact that she and him were supposedly once so much in love. And she certainly wasn't about to give away the fact that she was there solely to distract him from his revenge...that the Mayor had hoped to trigger their memories and drive the evil out of his heart with True Love.

"Do you two want to sit together or something..?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed at the way Hook was craning his neck over her to see Wendy.

"Aye, scootch over a bit, will ya, lass?" Killian replied eagerly to which Emma rolled her eyes and got up to trade seats with him.

_Did Hook just ask me to 'scootch' over...?_

Wendy inhaled deeply as he sat beside her, the scent of spices and the ocean deliciously invading her senses as he did. Something about the way he smelled did seem oddly familiar. It was a good smell. A warm smell.

"Do you plan to stay in Storybrooke long?" Killian asked softly.

"As long as I can do my job...are you going to make things easy for me so I can stay, Killian?" Wendy replied with a smile.

"If _easy_ is how you like it, love...it'd be my pleasure. I shall be a good boy just for you." He winked, moving his chair slightly closer to her.

"I've been warned about you, buddy." Wendy smirked.

"Oh?" He chuckled.

"Yes...so, I'll be keeping my eye on you." She replied, bringing her coffee cup to her lips and taking a sip, Killian's eyes following her lips as they seemed to caress the cup.

"Mmm, I'd love that, lass. Look as long as you'd like...wherever you'd like." He flirted effortlessly before his eyes went back to her face. Wendy bit her lip as their eyes met once more and they held each others gaze, his eyes practically burning into her through his thick lashes.

Was it hot in there all of a sudden?

"I...I, I think I need to go." Wendy said suddenly as she got up, causing Emma to pull herself away from her burger and Killian to stand up abruptly, as was customary to do whenever a lady left the room.

"Oh, ummm...wait for me." Emma said as she wiped her mouth and told Ruby to put their lunch on her tab before she hurried after Wendy, leaving Killian behind them still standing and stunned in their wake.

"Wendy Darling..." He whispered to himself as he watched the beautiful brunette rush out.

There was something about that name. Something...

* * *

**Their first interaction! And of course, Killian has to flirt...just a little. It wouldn't be in character if he didn't lol**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Review? Maybe? Just a little one? lol xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just had to give a little flashback of Killipan! The idea of him once being Pan is something i've thought about since Hook was introduced...especially when characters like Ruby have dual identities. **

**I liked the idea of one identity being essentially destroyed by heartbreak and creating another, more bitter one seemingly incapable of feeling the one thing that had once defined him. It'll make it so much better when he finds love again because it'll have been a journey.**

**I hope you guys stick around for the ride! xoxo Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, that went well." Emma chuckled, out of breath as she caught up with Wendy down the street.

"I think I really..." Wendy began.

"Really, what?" Emma asked gently.

"I think I really remember...those eyes. I remember them." Wendy said softly, staring off across the street and looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

Perhaps she had.

* * *

**Neverland - (A very long time ago)**

"Wendy! Come on, love!" Peter called after her, a wide smile on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at the brunette chasing him, her wild curls bouncing without care behind her.

"You _know_ you're much faster than I am! It's unfair!" Wendy called back to him, annoyed that he was always faster and better at things than she.

"Shall I wait for you then?" He teased as he stopped and made a dramatic show of yawning.

"I'd really appreciate it if you did...but, I know you won't." Wendy groaned as she caught up a little.

Stupid infuriating, boy.

Then, without warning, Peter flew up towards the tree that towered above them, laughing as he perched himself on a branch and looked down at her.

"Hmph!" Wendy groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him.

She still needed his help to fly. It was something she struggled with, even in this magical land. The rules were simple enough, or so they seemed.

**Think happy thoughts; **he'd say.

But, lately Wendy seemed unable to conjure them in her memory.

She missed home. And as time wore on in Neverland, memories of home seemed to become unclear and it became unsettling to her. She didn't want to forget, she just didn't want to grow up. She wanted to be with Peter forever in a land where nothing could harm them. Where life was simple. But, the longer she stayed, the more she realized that life was just as complicated here. Just as cruel.

The only thing that brought her any sort of happiness were her adventures with the infuriating young man in that damned tree above her.

Peter had brought her to Neverland on her 16th birthday and 16 she had remained since that very day. Peter looked to be her age as well, if not maybe a year older. But, as old as they were, there was still something so innocent about Peter. As if the world had not gotten to him yet. But, for Wendy...it was different.

She had already seen so much before coming to Neverland. Her parents had died and she was a foster child, living in a kind families home for however long they had wished to keep her. The loss of her parents had started this fear of growing up. Of facing reality, and Peter was kind enough to take the pain away from her, sharing with her this beautiful land of fairies and mermaids. But, a new pain arose.

"Darling, I don't wish to wait all day." Peter called down to her with a laugh.

"I really dislike you right now, boy." Wendy said as she approached the tree and struggled to climb up to his branch. She was halfway there when she lost her footing and began to fall with a shriek...but as always, there were arms to catch her.

Peter.

"We really need to work on your climbing then, love." Peter smirked, his blue eyes sparkling as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek and flew them to his branch.

* * *

**Storybrooke - (Present, a week later)**

When Killian woke up on this particular morning, he bathed and dressed, taking a little extra time than usual in his appearance. He smiled at his reflection in the small mirror by his dresser as he passed.

"Still devastatingly handsome, I must say." He said to himself with a little smile.

As he climbed the steps that led to the deck, he glanced towards town and at the clock tower.

7 am precisely.

He had about 14 minutes to get there before she did. Wendy had made it a habit of going to Granny's at promptly 7:15 every morning. What he was doing wasn't quite...stalking, per say. More like trying to put himself in her way so they could have some sort of interaction. She had intrigued him and he couldn't stop thinking about the day they first met and how it felt to look into her eyes, to be near her.

She reminded him of...something. A feeling, perhaps.

His steps quickened as he made his way to the diner and once there, he slipped onto the bar stool at the counter and ordered his coffee like usual.

When Ruby abruptly slid the cup and saucer over to him, Killian glanced up.

"What?" He asked,his brows furrowed.

"What are you doing, Hook?" Ruby asked, folding her arms across her chest suspiciously.

"Having a cup of coffee...?" He answered slowly, trying to hide any trace of his real intentions that morning.

"Mmmhmm." She hummed as the front door jingled and Wendy came in, Killian's eyes quickly darting to see her.

"That!" Ruby accused quietly as she pointed at Hook.

"What?!" Killian laughed, looking back to the waitress.

"You come here every morning now just to see her, don't you?" Ruby said in a low voice just before Wendy approached and sat down at the other end of the counter, Granny making her 2 coffees to go.

"What? That...that's laughable, wolf girl. I happen to like coming here. I eat here all the time." He reminded her pointedly, desperately trying not to look at Wendy now.

"You hardly ever came in the morning..." Ruby accused childishly.

"Can we cut the chatter til the lady leaves...please?" Killian added in a low voice, nearly begging Ruby to stop her inquisition.

"Fine, what'll it be, Hook?" Ruby asked, pulling out a pad to write his order on.

"Scrambled eggs and some toast with grape jelly." He said to which Ruby nodded and walked off.

"Good morning, Captain." Wendy replied with a smile as she got up to leave, holding a grey drink holder which housed her two coffees. One for herself and one for Emma, no doubt.

"Ah, good morning, lass. You look positively stunning this morning." Killian replied jovially. And she most certainly did. Today, she wore a dark green sweater that hung off one shoulder, baring it to the pirate's lustful eyes, and a pair of black skinny jeans with her tall black boots. She was always so put together. Always so beautiful.

"Well, thank you...you stay out of trouble, ok?" Wendy asked softly as she approached him, having to cross his path in order to get to the door.

To that, Killian winked and gave her a short salute.

She laughed and kept on walking.

"Lass?" He called after her.

"Yea, Hook?" She replied, turning around as she reached the door. Killian took a breath before getting up and walking over to her, the smell of her flowery perfume wafting into his sinuses. Her eyes nearly making him forget why he even walked over. Hell, they practically made him forget his own name!

"Well, being as you are a sort of babysitter to me these days...I thought it might be great fun to give you a tour of my ship...maybe tonight?" He said with a grin, faking confidence as he looked her over slightly.

Was he asking her to be alone with him on his ship? On the inside, she was freaking out but outwardly, she kept her cool. She needed to consult Emma and Regina about this. Was it a good idea for her to go? Probably not. Should she go out of obligation to her jobs objective? Probably.

Ugh.

Still, the thought of being alone with this man thrilled her and she couldn't help the words that spilled from her lips of their own accord...

"Sure, that'd be cool." She smiled softly. This only made his smile grow and it made him look like a young boy, his light eyes sparkling and his perfect white teeth shining.

"Brilliant, I'll meet you by the docks around...8, perhaps?" He suggested.

"Alright, 8 o'clock then." She replied with a nod.

"Looking forward to seeing you again, love." He said in a gentle tone as he reached down and took her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips as he had the day they met and kissed them slowly before releasing her hand and looking up, sending her a wink.

"See you tonight." She whispered, barely recognizing her voice as her own as she turned to leave.

* * *

"And you agreed to go? That's good!" Emma exclaimed with a smile when Wendy told her the newest development.

"But how is that _good_?" Wendy lamented, slouching down in her chair and looking defeated.

Emma paused and considered the woman in front of her.

It hadn't really occurred to Emma to see it from Wendy's point of view. She was about to be alone with her True Love. A True Love that time and circumstances had made her forget completely...and something could happen tonight that could send all those memories flooding back to her. All those feelings. And considering the man he was now...she was right to be scared. He was dangerous.

"Listen...I know this is scary. And, I can't tell you what you will or won't feel tonight, but just spend a little time alone with him. He won't hurt you. I see it when he looks at you...he _wants_ to remember, too. He said that you're familiar to him." Emma said gently.

"He did?" Wendy asked hopefully, unsure why this made her feel better.

Emma nodded.

"It'll be fine, but just in case anything happens, you have your gun and your cell phone. Keep both in your purse and keep it near you at all times." Emma instructed.

"Of course." Wendy agreed.

Wendy sighed and started on the pile of paperwork in front of her, but all she could focus on was waiting until the clock struck 6 and she could go home and pour herself a generous glass of wine.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really hope you all are liking the story so far! I'm definitely enjoying writing it! Leave a review and show some love, it'll feed my muse tomorrow and maybe I can get chapter 9 up faster lol**

**Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Wendy was quick to leave work on time. She needed a few moments alone before she met with Hook to clear her mind. Maybe nothing would happen. Perhaps, he would simply show her his ship and maybe he might flirt with her some more. The idea wasn't revolting.

Hook was a handsome man. There was something about him that pulled her to him. Then, there were those eyes. Those crystalline blue eyes...bright like tropical seas. They called to her and made her heart beat faster when she gazed into them. They enticed her to feel something...anything...if just for a moment.

She felt the void when she'd look away...the need to turn her gaze right back again and this could not be ignored. She knew him somehow and it was driving her crazy!

* * *

**The docks - (later that night)**

Killian stood on the deck of his grand ship, waiting for the beautiful deputy to arrive. He was nervous and he didn't quite understand why, but sure as anything, his stomach seemed to be turning somersaults...rather robustly.

He stared off towards town and swallowed hard once he saw Wendy's horseless carraige...what Emma had told him was known as a _car_ in this land.

He made his way down the gangplank and towards the docks, meeting her halfway.

"Good evening, lass." Killian called out to her as they walked up to one another.

"You picked a beautiful night for this." She replied with a little smile.

"Aye, indeed I did...the night is nothing, however, compared to your beauty, love." He smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Captain." She smirked, their eyes meeting tentatively.

The night air was cool but it did nothing to calm the heat the rose to both their cheeks as their eyes met. Blue looking at blue once more and Killian couldn't deny the hammering of his heart in his chest. The anxiousness to see her like a boy waiting to open gifts on Christmas morning. It was inexplicable...and peculiar...and frightening to the pirate.

"Will it, now?" He said softly.

"Why don't, um, why don't we just stick to the tour?" She said quietly, clearing her throat as she looked away quickly.

"Too right. Come on then, love." Killian replied gently, extending his arm to her which she grabbed, letting him lead her to the Jolly Roger.

To an outsider; if they had seen the two walking along the dock, it would seem as if two lovers were having a nighttime stroll. Their pace casual and relaxed and their closeness comfortable as she clung to his bicep with both arms.

"Where is it?" Wendy finally piped up when Hook stopped.

"Ah, there seems to be the matter of a cloaking spell on my lovely vessel. Fear not, I know just where she resides." Killian winked over at her, stepping in front of them, Wendy letting his arm go as he did and missing the closeness immediately. It had been awfully warm beside him as they walked and now she was encircled by a cool sea breeze instead.

She watched in awe as he seemingly stepped onto nothing, but whatever it was, most certainly operated as a gangplank.

Curious.

"I'm supposed to follow you?" She laughed, backing away slightly.

"That's the idea, love." He smirked, extending his hand to her. She bit her lip and stepped forward, grasping his hand gently and letting him lead her along until finally she was on the deck of what suddenly appeared to be a very grand ship.

The Jolly Roger.

"Wait...this was here the whole time?" She asked, looking around in amazement.

"Aye, lass. Our little rendezvous shall be quite private, so feel free to let your hair down. No one will know." He smirked.

"What makes you think I don't 'let my hair down'?" She asked, suddenly offended and letting go of his hand.

"That." He laughed, taking in her reaction as she all but pouted and stomped her foot on the deck.

"Being serious isn't so bad...it's what grown ups do. You should try it." She quipped.

"Alas, my life has been far too serious for my liking. Moments like these are few and far between." He replied easily, walking towards the helm of the ship and assuming she would follow, which she did.

"And what kind of moment is _this_?" She wondered out loud as another breeze rolled past, her hair swirling lightly around her.

"A lovely night with a beautiful woman on the most remarkable ship known in any land...it's definitely a welcomed change to my daily routine which is far more somber." He replied as he bent down and picked up what looked to be two bottles of...wine?

"Did Captain Hook go to a liquor store and buy wine...just for tonight? Hell, he probably stole it from someone..." Wendy thought to herself with a smirk, the effort endearing none the less.

"I, uh, didn't know which you prefered...so I got both." He said, his tone unsure for the first time since they had met. She smiled as she considered the bottles and stepped closer. A bottle of red and a bottle of white, both very expensive.

He watched intently as she looked at the bottles in his hand and pointed to the bottle of white.

"Me too." He smiled boyishly as he set the other bottle down on the deck.

"Do you have a corkscrew?" She asked.

"Pardon me, a what?" He laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"To open it..." She grinned as it suddenly dawned on him, his face going serious.

"Oh..." He said quietly as he considered the bottle and wondered how the hell to get it open when Wendy stuck out her hand and motioned to his hook.

"Gimme." She demanded, her tone light.

"My hook? Whatever for?" He asked, moving his hook away defensively. Wendy rolled her eyes and stared at him until he relented, taking the hook off with a click and slowly handing it to her. He then watched in wonder as she basically stabbed the cork that rested in the neck of the bottle, twisted and pulled hard, the cork coming out of the bottle in no time.

"There. Simple." She winked, handing him back his hook with the cork still impaled on it and smiling.

"Oh, I like you, lass." He grinned as he set the bottle down and retrieved two glasses.

The night was off to a rather positive start.

* * *

After an in depth tour of the Jolly Roger, the two sat on the deck and talked about things that were easy. The ship, Storybrooke and how did Wendy like it so far. But, what Killian wanted to do all night was simply ask who she was and why it was that she had so effortlessly claimed his attention like an earmarked page in his favorite book. How had she managed to possibly bewitch him in such a short period of time?

"You're cold." He stated, noticing her shiver.

"Oh, yea...I guess I should be heading home..." She replied gently, uncrossing her legs and making to get up when Killian stripped himself of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"There." He smiled sheepishly, wanting her to stay as long as she could.

"You really _are _a gentleman, aren't you?" She grinned as she looked over at him. He nodded once.

"Aye, I may be a pirate now...but I wasn't always." He answered easily, his eyes glancing out towards the sea in front of them. The moon reflecting off the inky water and illuminating the deck just enough.

"Tell me about that?" She asked softly, wanting to know everything if only he would open up for just a moment.

"I'm over 300 years old, love...the details of my childhood have been lost for many a year." He replied sadly.

Truth was, he simply couldn't remember it.

And neither could she.

* * *

**Review?**

**Did you guys like their little "date"? I thought the cork thing would be kind of cute haha**


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed after Wendy and Hook met up at the Jolly Roger. They had continued on the way they had started, not much changing until one day Hook had sort of fallen off the map. This worried Emma who knew damn well what that meant...that he was plotting something against Mr. Gold.

And it turned out...she was very right.

About a week later, Emma received a call at the station about a fight having broken out at the pawn shop. Shaking her head, Emma slipped on her leather jacket and went to see what was going on, since Wendy would be in later in the day to work the night shift.

The squad car pulled up to the shop with a screech of its wheels and Emma burst inside where she saw Mr. Gold and Hook tumbling on the ground, fighting for dominance.

"Gentlemen!" Emma called out with her gun raised. Both men stopped what they were engaged in and turned their heads to look at Emma...then continued to beat the crap out of one another.

"Hey! Hey!" She yelled as she came closer, tucking her gun into her holster and ripping Hook off of Gold with a rough shove into the wall.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed as his head hit the wood behind him.

"Serves you right." Emma said as she helped Gold up.

"What the hell's going on here?" She asked both men.

"I'll be all too happy to inform you. This _pirate_ was talking to _my_ Belle...when I asked him to kindly leave, he punched me in the face." Gold said, glaring at the pirate on the ground.

"Hook...why?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be you..." He shrugged, dejectedly from his position on the ground, blood oozing slowly from a cut on his bottom lip.

"We'll talk about this in the car." Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

Hook just instigated a fight with Gold hoping that Wendy would be the one to arrive on the scene once the incident was reported. The man was desperate.

"Sorry for the disturbance..._again_." Emma mumbled to Gold as she pulled Hook to his feet and he knowingly put his arms behind his back, awaiting the handcuffs. He knew this song and dance too well.

"I swear to God, Hook..." Emma said as she roughly grabbed his arm and lead him outside to the car, opening the back and Hook willingly sitting down. Emma walked around to the drivers side and got in, turning around slightly to see in the back.

"Were you seriously trying to get Wendy to come?" Emma asked.

"I was getting tired of just seeing her at Granny's." He shrugged nonchalantly, adjusting his position in the back seat so he was more comfortable.

"You know, that's not the way you impress a woman...especially a police officer." Emma reminded him.

"Oh come off it, Swan. We all do dumb things to get others attention, do we not?" Killian replied, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, licking the slowly trickling blood away the best he could.

"But, I thought you guys had fun the other night?" Emma asked curiously.

"We did...but I didn't know how I could see her again...outside of Granny's. I already showed her the ship...what else can we do?" He asked, literally stumped.

Sometimes Emma forgot that he wasn't from this land and had no idea of the various forms of entertainment at his disposal.

"Are you trying to date her, Hook?" She asked, sort of amused.

"What?" He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ummm...what's the term...oh, it's court! Are you trying to court Wendy?" Emma asked.

"No. Don't be ridiculous." He mumbled childishly. Emma gave a knowing smile and turned around to start the car and pull away, heading back towards the station.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Wendy pulled up to the station fresh from the gym, having been in a rush to get there on time as her work out had run a little too long. She hoisted her duffel bag with a change of clothes to work in onto her shoulder and hurried inside.

"I know I'm late, sorry!" Wendy apologized as she walked in, plopping her duffel bag onto her chair and looking up to see Hook in the holding cell staring at her with his mouth hanging open slightly. She glanced down at her gym attire...black sports bra top and black yoga pants...her entire midsection exposed.

"Shit...I might as well be naked for the man." Wendy thought to herself as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's ok, you're here now. Did you have a good work out?" Emma asked easily with a little smile.

"Uh, yea...did cardio, arms and legs." Wendy said, directing her attention back to Emma.

"Hook was bad." Emma explained, knowing what her partner was wondering to herself.

"Oh. What'd you do, Captain?" Wendy asked, amused...just a little, as she walked over to the holding cell.

"I was just minding my own business, love, when-" Killian began easily in that honey smooth tone he seemed to reserve only for her.

"He started a fight with Gold." Emma interrupted.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Hook." Wendy replied as Killian dropped his head down in shame. He could take hearing that from anyone else. From anyone else, it wouldn't have phased him.

"So, what are we doing? Holding him 24 hours?" Wendy asked Emma, turning away from Hook who glanced back up just in time to examine her backside in her fitted black yoga pants.

He had to say, she was certainly a divinely crafted creature. Beautifully curved in just the right places.

"Yea, I'm hoping this time he learns his lesson." Emma said, loud enough to shake Hook from his preoccupation of undressing Wendy with his eyes. Wendy soon turned to hear his response.

"Of course, Swan." He said seriously.

Emma nodded and got back to her paperwork, Wendy coming closer to the holding cell.

"Your lip is bleeding, Captain." She said softly.

"Aye...that it is." He replied gently as he got up from the cot he was sitting on and walked over to her, his hand grasping the bars, their faces and bodies no more than 2 inches away now.

"Would you like a tissue?" She asked him, her tone softer than she used on anyone else. He noticed her whole demeanor softened up just for him.

He nodded as she smiled a little smile that he wouldn't have caught if he had blinked, turning and walking over to her desk and getting her box of tissues, returning to him with it.

Emma watched them intrigued out of the corner of her eye, pretending to work.

"Thank you, lass." He replied appreciatively as he took a tissue and dabbed at his lip. Wendy watched him try to wipe the smeared blood and the fresh blood away but there was still some he was missing.

"Here, let me...lean in." Wendy replied easily, pulling a fresh tissue out of the box as he leaned in closer til his forehead rested against the bars. She tilted her head to the side as she carefully wiped his lip clean, his eyes studying her face as she tended to him.

"However did you end up an officer of the law, love?" Killian asked gently once she was finished. She was too gentle with him, too caring.

"I have a thing for doing the right thing and keeping people safe." She admitted as she tossed the bloodied tissues in the trash can.

"That's admirable...I ask because...well, you're too kind. Too gentle...not like _Swan_." Killian smirked slightly, finishing the end of his sentence a little louder so Emma could hear who replied with a simple grunt.

"Usually, I'm a little more firm than this...with you I..." Wendy began softly, their eyes meeting and all hope of coherent thought vanishing in an instant.

"You what?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper now.

"Nevermind...it's nothing." She finished with a laugh, before she turned and walked away. Killian sighed and went to sit back down on the cot.

She almost opened up to him. Almost.

* * *

At 6 Emma went home, leaving Wendy and Killian alone for the first time all day. As much as he had relished in the opportunity, it certainly wasn't ideal that he was stuck in a bloody holding cell. Wendy however, hadn't paid him much attention since she had spoken to him earlier. He watched closely as she busied herself with paperwork, faxes and even fiddled with the television, changing channels quickly...nothing seeming to satisfy or interest her.

"You know, it's perfectly alright to speak to me." Killian finally piped up from his cell.

"No, it's not. Every time I talk to you...I forget why I'm here. What I'm really here for." She said, her back still away from him in her chair at her desk.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"To keep you out of trouble. You're like a misbehaving child, Hook." She mumbled.

That stung.

"Am I?" He asked, standing up and walking as close as he could, clutching the bars in his hand.

"Yes. I knew I shouldn't have gone to your ship last week...you're distracting me." She said, finally spinning her chair around and looking at him. He looked helpless in that damn cell, but he deserved to be in there. It was his own fucking fault.

Stupid, pirate.

"Is that what you call it, love?" He replied.

"What else could it possibly be? I'm the law. You're a criminal. You're obviously looking to outsmart me by getting under my skin, but I see your game, Hook." She answered firmly, pointing at him accusingly.

"Ah, yes, because it certainly couldn't be anything else! Just a scheming pirate being a scheming pirate. As if that's all I am!" Hook spat out.

"Isn't it?!" She cried out as she stood and approached him in the cell.

"No. It's not...and you're most certainly wrong about my intentions regarding you, _love_. I asked you to my ship because I wanted to spend time with _you_, not best you in some intricate game." He chastised, his blue eyes glaring at her harshly.

Their was a darkness in them now. The oceans that usually pooled inside them were stormy and reckless. Dangerous.

"_Why_ would you want to spend time with me?" She asked him, her eyes beseeching, trying so desperately to understand the feelings she had and their intense attraction to one another.

"There's something about you...just tell me that you feel it, too. Please? Tell me that I'm not the only one in agony." He begged her, his forehead pressing against the bars of the cell once more.

There was a long moment of silence between them before Wendy sighed and nodded.

"I feel it, too." She whispered as she stepped closer to the cell.

"Darling, let me out of here...just for a moment. I promise I'll go back in when you order me to." He said quietly, his eyes lightened with the tone of his voice.

"I shouldn't..." She said gently with a shake of her head. But, then fingers that had so intently curled around the bars of his cell, suddenly found their way to her cheek which he was close enough to caress.

"Please." He whispered, his eyes closing as his thumb brushed over her lips slowly. Entranced, Wendy simply stood there and let him touch her. His slightly calloused hand so gentle on her skin, so tender...

"Okay..." She said as she pulled out her set of keys and opened his cell with trembling hands, Hook walking out slowly and approaching her like a jaguar stalking its prey. His eyes now showing something new. Something she hadn't yet seen before as he backed her carefully against the cell bars, his arm wrapping around her waist and pressed his body firmly against hers, his lips descending upon hers in a flash.

And with that kiss, all was made clear to them.

* * *

**Had to leave it like that because this chapter was threatening to become 2 chapters combined which would have been like 5k words and that's too many words on one screen for me at a time lol Sorry...don't throw things at me haha**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted this to be part of the last chapter...but it would've been an eyeful. So, consider this a part 2 to Chapter 9. I hope you all like it! It may be a few days til the next update, I have a busy weekend ahead of me. ****But, in the meantime, let me know your thoughts on the story so far! **

**I love how many views, follows and faithful readers I have. I know it's not Captain Swan, so it's not as sought after lol But, I'm glad you guys found my story haha ****Thanks to Killiansmermaid who I know has read my other fic The Sparrow! Thanks for the support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Peter...?" Wendy whispered breathlessly as their lips pulled apart, the only thing causing their kiss to end was the need for air, still, they remained pressed so close to one another.

"Aye." Killian hummed gently, leaning down for another kiss which she accepted wholeheartedly as her arms wrapped tightly around his lean waist.

"I...how...how are you in Storybrooke?" She asked slowly, her mind being flooded with memories and emotions as she looked at the tortured man in her arms.

"Too long a story, love...the course of my life has taken a drastic turn since you left me in Neverland." He informed her, his eyes sad at the memory.

Had he really believed that she would have abandoned him?

"I didn't leave you...well, I mean...I left...but I never intended to stay gone. You have to believe that." She begged, his eyes never leaving hers as her hand reached up and cupped his stubbled cheek.

"I believe you...I'll be wanting the details after we've properly finished this lovely reunion." He replied as a slow grin began on his lips, the action sending a sparkle straight up to his impossibly blue eyes.

There he was.

"I see you hiding in there, boy." Wendy smiled gently.

"It took you to bring him back." He whispered as he leaned back down to kiss her once more, unable to get enough of what he had been without for so long. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as their lips moved against each others slowly, heat building up between them.

"All I wanted was to see them one last time. Never did I believe I'd never see you again." Wendy whispered against his lips, her eyes welling up with tears of guilt for him. For what he had gone through without her. Over 300 years of heartbreak over a girl he couldn't remember. 300 years of longing for someone he had loved so sweetly. So purely.

"Your parents?" He said gently, their eyes meeting again.

She nodded slowly.

"But how?" He asked her softly, reaching up with his good hand and brushing a tear away that had fallen down her cheek.

"The Lost Boys...they had a magic bean. They promised me a way there and back. I know now they just wanted you...I hope they didn't get what they wanted. Did they?" She asked him.

"No, love. They did not. Though, they certainly tried. They told me that you had run off to another land...that you had never loved me. That you couldn't bare to stay in Neverland with me another moment longer." He said, his voice cracking softly in his sadness at the memory coming back to him.

"And you believed them?" She replied, shocked.

"What was I to think? You had been so sad before it all happened. Homesick and all. Regardless of what I thought was true...I left Neverland to find you, to hear the truth from you. Tinkerbell was able to conjure magic beans and I searched for so long, love...so long..." He said, his voice quieting before his eyes closed tightly. Wendy's hand wiping his tears away as they fell.

"I loved you...even when I didn't quite know it. Even when the land and my memories were gone to prevent it. I just knew something was missing. Something so beautiful..." She cried gently.

"I became this, this shell of a man because of my hopelessness...I let my heartache consume me. I became Killian Jones and I let myself forget you by growing up. I was Ruthless. Unfeeling. Heartless. I've done horrible things...unspeakable things." He cried softly as he dipped his head down in shame, not wanting her to see his tears.

"I don't deserve your love now." He whispered.

"That's the thing, Peter...sounds like now is when you need it the most." She said gently as her hand moved down to his chin and she forced him to look at her, his eyes opening slowly. He nodded twice before sniffling gently.

He then went on the tell her how Captain Hook came to be. Rumpelstiltskin's wife, Milah and the way he lost his hand. The thought of him loving another woman was unbearable to Wendy, but she didn't let on. She simply listened to his story.

Things that wouldn't have happened had she never left Neverland that fateful day...

"I have to make them pay for what they've done to us." Killian said, averting his gaze from her and going back to a dark place in his mind.

Going back to Hook.

"No. We have each other now. That's what's important. Don't let another quest for revenge ruin what should be so happy. Please...?" She begged softly.

"Wendy, love...they can't just get away with what they've-" He began before she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a tender kiss, sufficiently quieting him.

"Make them pay with our love. They'd hate to know that even with all of this, that we've still managed to be together. Managed to find one another after being lost to each other for so long. Isn't that so much better?" She whispered against his lips, his eyes closed dreamily as he leaned in once more, unable to resist the temptation of yet another kiss from his True Love.

"Still such a smart lass...and somehow, even more beautiful than I remember." He whispered before pulling away slightly and opening his eyes, gazing at her in wonder.

"I knew there was something about you the moment I saw you. You made me remember a feeling, one I haven't felt in so many lifetimes. I almost was beginning to wonder if I were incapable..." He said gently, his eyes examining her face, picking out traces of the young girl he once knew. Her eyes with its flecks of grey amongst a sea of blue. The birthmark just above her lips. Though her features were certainly more so of a grown woman, he could see her there...playfully hiding in her smile.

"What do we do now?" She asked gently, her hand still holding his chin, her thumb brushing against his soft bottom lip, tracing the fresh cut there from his fight with Gold earlier.

"Well, love...I don't know if it's come to your attention, but I'm very much a man now...and you are most certainly a woman. Perhaps we could-" He began with a little smile.

"Peter!" Wendy laughed. The moment a bit too light for what was happening currently, but it was certainly welcomed.

"What? I was merely suggesting that we should catch up as two grown ups. Whatever were you thinking, darling?" He chuckled.

"Nevermind..." She laughed, dropping her hand and slipping out of his arms, a blush on her cheeks as she turned around embarrassed.

"Unless you have something more _stimulating_ in mind?" He said huskily in her ear before he placed a soft kiss on her earlobe, his teeth playfully tugging.

"This is all too much..." She sighed gently, her eyes closing when she felt his warm breath tickle her ear, his lips gently coaxing her to see things his way. Suddenly his strong arms were around her, his chest pressed against her back and his lips falling slowly downward to her neck which he then lavished with attention.

"Lass, I can't control myself right now...tell me to stop." He whispered against her skin, his tongue darting out to taste her before he kissed and sucked on the area thoroughly.

Truth was, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him. But, it was too soon. Not tonight and not after all of this. She needed to process it all. She needed him back in his cell and she needed space.

"Peter...please..." She whimpered softly, his hand caressing her side as he continued his advances. His lips leaving everything in their trail hot and wanting more. So much more.

When he didn't stop, she put her hand over his to stop his gentle touch but his lips were relentless.

"Hook...?" She tried next.

Nothing.

"Killian?" She breathed out softly.

"Mmmmm?" He cooed to her lazily, his lips nuzzling into her neck.

She closed her eyes in realization as it hit her. For all that he was...the boy Peter she had known so long ago, Killian Jones and lastly, Hook; the nefarious pirate Captain...3 human beings so different yet one thing was for certain.

They all loved her.


End file.
